Happy Birthday, Harry!
by Mrs. Tavi Malfoy
Summary: Harry is celebating his 17th birthday and his lover can't be there. Or can he? Read to find out
1. Story

Disclaimer: HE'S MINE! MINE! I'M NEVER GIVING HIM BACK! THEY'RE ALL MINE! Ok, so maybe I don't own anything, but a girl can wish and dream can't she?

Happy Birthday Harry!

The party was going great. The Weasley's were having it in their backyard. Fred and George, as usual, were planning a new prank. All of the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, all of the Hogwarts teachers, all of the Order, Dumbledore, and Sirius, were in attendance for Harry's 17th birthday. The day he turned adult. It was the summer before their 7th year.

"Speech! Harry you have to give a speech!! Fred all but screamed. "No, I don't I never agreed to do a speech," Harry said, as he backed up from Fred and George, who were cornering him. "Yes you do. Everyone wants you to," George said, finally dragging a protesting Harry to the make-shift stage. "Fine," Harry agreed. "_Sonorus_," he whispered at himself. "Um, hi everyone. Uh, thanks for coming. Fred and George think I should do a speech, so, um, I guess I'll talk about all of my birthdays since 11.

"When I turned 11, I was sleeping on the hard floor, with a thin blanket, in a cold shack. Then I got the first birthday present, I've had since when I was with my mum and dad, from Hagrid. He got me Hedwig, after he rescued me from the Dursleys, when we went shopping for school.

"When I turned 12, it was some what worse. I had been locked in my room with bars on my window, when Fred, Ron, and George 'borrowed' their dad's flying car, and rescued me from my Hell. Then, when we got back to the Burrow, they got scolded. Then we went to Diagon Alley and I met the dim wit Lockhart.

"13 was the funniest birthday I've had. I didn't think it was then, but I do now. I blew up my aunt to the size of a hot air balloon," their were laughs from the people who knew what they were, "and I ran away from the Dursley's to catch the Knight Bus. I didn't even mean to summon it! A dog started growling at me and I raised my wand to scare it off and the bus came. I later found out that the dog that growled was Sirius, my dogfather." Sirius looked sheepish at that.

"At 14, I had a dream that could have saved millions from death if I could have told Dumbledore about it sooner. And I got to go see my first, league, Quidditch game.

"15, I was attacked by dementors that Umbridge sent to kill me. I had been in an alley going home, following my cousin, Dudley, when we were both attacked. I got in trouble for 1) Using magic outside of school _and_ in front of a muggle, and 2) for 'hurting poor Duddykins' with my 'evil magic', Petunia's words not mine.

"Then at 16, I fought, and won, against Voldemort. My birthdays have been worse every year, but this is the first, and only, birthday _party_ that I've had. I probably had one with my parents, but I can't remember that. But I'll _always_ remember the one that I spent playing games, playing jokes on others, and having lots of fun with family, friends, and teachers. So … thanks. For making this day very special for me and for making me come up here and give a speech. I appreciate it." He canceled the spell.

When he was done, everyone was clapping, and almost all of the girls had tears in their eyes and tissues in their hands. Harry got off the make-shift stage and gave Mrs.Weasley a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Mrs.Weasley. You've been the mother that I didn't have and I really needed. And a great one at that," Harry said. She nodded and started to cry more. He gave her another hug and walked over to Mr.Weasley. "And thank you, Mr.Weasley. When ever I needed a father figure you were there, and I'm glad. You made a great stand-in-father." He shook his hand and waked back to where he had been before Fred and George made him make a speech, and sat down.

"Harry, we're having cake then you can open presents," Mrs.Weasley said. "Oh, ok, Mrs.Weasley. I'll be right there," he said. He hadn't been paying attention to the time. He'd been thinking about his lover. Severus had to go to a meeting in France and couldn't call it off. Harry had been hoping it would finish early and he would be able to come. They had gone public on their relationship last year. There wasn't a rule against it but Dumbledore had to grade all of his potions things. He got up from the couch he'd been sitting on and went outside.

When Harry got outside it was to see everyone around a cake that had a moving picture of him catching the snitch. The cake had 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in red icing and 17 yellow candles. Everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' and he blew out the candles wishing for Severus to come. He knew it was a pointless wish. It was already 3:00 and he hadn't shown up yet. The cake was cut and everyone got a piece.

After everyone was done with cake, Harry opened presents. He got the usual book from Hermione, candy from Ron, rock cakes from Hagrid, jumper from Mrs.Weasley, and things from Fred and George's joke shop. HE also got lemon drops from Dumbledore, dragon boots from Charlie, more jokes from Bill, a picture album with pictures of the marauders and lily from Sirius, and a few defense books from Remus. Neville and Luna both got him a broom servicing kit, the teachers all got him things for their subject, and the order members got him a wand holster, sneak-o-scope, invisibility cloak, and other defense things. As Harry was going back inside to mope about his lover, Mrs.Weasley called, " Harry, wait. You still have one more present." He turned around and looked at her, "Where? I don't see anymore. I thought I opened them all?" "You did. This one doesn't go in a box. It's out in front. Go see," she said, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Harry raised an eyebrow but, none the less, walked out front.

What he saw wasn't what he expected. Severus was outside, down on one knee, holding an open ring box. "Harry. I love you more than you'll ever know. I dream of you at night just so I can say you're the last thing I see before I wake up and the first I see when I'm asleep. I want to be able to say the last thing I see before I sleep and the first thing I see when I wake. Please make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband. Harry, will you marry me?" As he was saying this, it went unnoticed by either that everyone at the party had moved to the window, to watch. Harry was speechless and started to tear up. "Severus Snape I'd love to make you the happiest man in the world. Yes I'll marry you." Severus got up and slipped the ring out of the box and onto Harry's finger. It was made of silver and had a diamond in between an emerald and a ruby. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, but had to break away for air. "I don't think I made you the happiest man in the world," Harry said. "Yes, you did," Severus said, giving him another, although chaste, kiss. "No, you just made _me_ the happiest man," Harry said, smiling. Everyone came out of the house to congratulate them, having heard the whole thing. "Happy birthday, Harry," Severus said. "Yes, it is…Now." Harry starred, lovingly, into Severus' eyes.


	2. sequel

A lot of you said I should write a sequel to this story so I wrote one. I just have to type it up. I haven't had the time yet.


End file.
